


Human Sensation

by Kit_Williams



Category: Halo
Genre: AI's are the outsider, F/M, First naughty fic, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:09:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2414426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kit_Williams/pseuds/Kit_Williams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a One shot. Now this will be well smut. I might remove as I don't want to get in trouble with Fanfiction, so posting it here @w@. If it seems to push it a bit then message me. However! This is a oneshot futureish thing as most of the events happen in the 2nd part of my Halo story so all will be explained when the next part comes out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Human Sensation

Lysander fixed her dying body but her... insanity remained as it made her whom she was and the Forerunner AI deduced she would be changed if he messed with that part of the brain without a Lifeweaver with him. He missed his long dead mistress however he held a new one. He shivered as he felt Lycurgus' data brush against his. The infant AI was battered with new data input sensors when he merged with Lysander. Lysander fixed his dissolving mind as that was easy and let him study human made AI data. Pity that their smartest creations never lived to see a decade to him it was infanticide. He felt the brush of data and the scribe allowed the black knight in who was surprised. No words were exchanged just packets of data and reference points... which that data was denied as Lysander preferred his impassive stance which bristled Lycurgus however with a bit of logic he agreed and ended their meeting with another thank you.

Lysander would have smiled if he was a hologram currently however he gave the knightly AI peace of processor that he would not worry about death and could watch over his charge in peace. His charge... she would have been fine in human care but she was with the Sangheili and thus the cancer in her lungs went past the point of, from his understanding, operation. He was not an AI mainly for Lifeweaving he was a scribe in a sense, playing to Lycurgus' appearance. He scrambled her human DNA and weaved it into something stronger. She would grow to 6 ft 5 inches, he tried 7ft pity she was toward the end of her body's allotted time to grow, plus other factors. She would be stronger, the augmentation's ill effects stripped away making her a fine specimen of breeding potential. Lysander felt a grin to be had as he had to 'tip his hat off' to Kulu, her Sangheili caretaker.

He crudely wove his species DNA into her body, of course still crude Lysander felt giddy that he was perfecting a unique combination in front of him. Now he did not make a true hybrid as he did not have enough materials or gestational chambers for a safe experimentation. With that bit of Sangheili DNA mixed in he could see her pushing 6ft 8in and if lucky she could get up to 7ft though that might take longer as Sangheili grow a lot as juveniles and slow down once they get closer to adulthood and stop all together around 25. She might hit 7ft by her later 20's but 6ft 8in was not bad results. The true results would be with her young as the caretaker saw fit to weave them into her but he picked a place she would not need, well in his eyes. He shivered as he felt another sensation as heart beat increased and breathing worked in pants. She left the data chip in her skull as naked finger tips touched hide and legs were spread and tightened. Lycurgus stayed near Lysander as they both observed the data that they could piece together and the bizarrely human sensations.

A keen as claws moved down her stomach and a bite to her earlobe followed by a lick. They just observed the data as they doubt she would pursue this any further then stimulation... tonight at least. Kulu thought she would be dead before she pursued other males and well among the only males being Sangheili it would be logical that they would not sleep with a species that they are at war with much less not very compatible with, sexually of course. In the basic sense she is mammalian and he is reptilian in those basic language at least. However during the peak these kinds of meetings between primitive species wasn't unheard of. Rare, of course but fascinating even now as the data is virtually similar to what he held of those past encounters.

A sharp draw of breath from her as her nails dig into his back. She arched against the wall as her core tightens from menstruations of a digit. Sex was part of reproduction and as AI they knew the basic, the dirty truth, the medical view and well porn; thanks to Lycurgus. However to them... sex was an alien concept even though they could observe it from all angles even if they were to engage with them being in her chip still they would not know those fine... human details. Heart beating faster, core temperature rising, dopamine increasing, pain from biting her own hand and a rivet digging into her back. Simple groping and teasing had turned from a foreplay affair now into a session of pleasure, well for Aeia.

Lysander found it interesting how dramatic the Sangheili have gotten since their reintroduction but it amused him and would possibly bring the same amusement to other AI. However comparing observation and notes made by Lycurgus, Tallas previously made flirtatious advances only when introduced by Aeia but currently he would start the advances more often than not. Though Aeia would initiate her fair share it was no longer held back and they would progress further into risqué flirtation, such as the flirtation going on currently. Though Lycurgus pointed out it could be considered mild foreplay by now, and Lysander could agree.

She whimpered softly as her nails dug into his shoulders and upper back. Her back still pressed against the cold metal wall as her hips continued their motion. The AI slightly cocked their heads as they watched the data and they sorted it and processed it. Hesitation and a pause, she held her breath as Tallas pulled away and from what they could see he looked around, he swiftly ushered her to a far more secluded corner and they could not find any external cameras. More hesitation and the peak was slowly falling and the silenced seemed deafening. The data suddenly spiked. Her eyes rolled back as her core tightened as movements happened more rapidly. Pain flared in her hand but soon that ended as her shoulder flared pain responses. Taste buds gave their input but the initial sample was quickly replaced with another sample.

The breaths became more rapid as the inhales came through the nose as the mouth was occupied. They watched simply fascinated as inputs came in more rapidly as arousal was reaching the peak. Her heart pumped rapidly and her core producing mucus soon tightens around the digits. They watch the data roll in as they feel the sensation of a system crash as the heart slowly comes down from the high like the rest of the body. As breathing slowly becomes steady and muscles loosen and the body simply returns to how it once was. The sensation of loneliness popped up for a few minutes before the Sangheili returned with her clothing and armor. The AI would study the data as much as they could but some things would be beyond them as some things could only be experienced in the flesh.

**Hi this is a one-shot piece and if you are reading this before I finish the first 5 chapters of the 2nd book? Then just enjoy the smut! I'll explain who Lysander is in those first 5 chapters or even first 3. But umm yah this is my first really** _**really** _ **naughty stuff even if it is heavily implied but I find that the more erotic stuff is one that is skillfully implied and well if this is an utter failure then I will happily post the outright smut stuff as a companion piece! (Minus )**


End file.
